


What Does It Matter When It Comes To Love?

by izukillme



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, F/M, Royalty AU, Shifter AU, Wow this is my first het fic, first one centering on a het ship that is, x reader fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: You love him and he loves you, and that's all that matters for now.Izuki x reader fic.





	What Does It Matter When It Comes To Love?

**Author's Note:**

> so this was a request on tumblr and like... ok, i don't generally like writing x reader, but i had to do this? the prompt was: hiding/hoping not to be caught kiss, and it spiralled into some fantasy AU with some puns and some dragon princes and, like, oof. BIG oof. anyways, have fun reading, y'all!

Your blue eyes looked around furtively as you crept further into the garden on silent feet, trying your best not to crush any dry grass underfoot. The wind whipped your long black hair, sending goose-bumps down your arms from the cold. You shivered a bit and drew your thin, ragged cloak further around yourself, basking in what little protection it offered from the biting cold, wishing you could afford better. He could easily give you warmer things and fine clothes, and had tried many times; but if anyone were to find out where they came from, the king would have your head – and once the humans found him, his head too.

He was already there; you could see him silhouetted against the moonlight, standing under the tree that marked your special spot. He seemed to be looking up at the sky, and as you drew closer you could see the small smile on his lips. 

He looked so different like this, you thought; so carefree and happy. His eyes were closed and his posture was relaxed, hands in his pockets and slouching like he would never be allowed to do back home.

A smile made its way onto your face as you decided to surprise him. You took small and careful steps, getting in front of him. You placed your brown hands over his face and sang softly, “Guess who?”

He chuckled. “Let’s see… although I can’t exactly see right now…”

You couldn’t help but snort at his terrible pun, and spoke impatiently, “Just _guess_!”

“You must be Junpei,” he decided, clearly stifling his laughter.

“Do I sound like that idiot to you?!” you asked, mock-offended by his comparison of you and his best friend. “Try again!”

“I was not right, but you have not left… hey, that was good!” he muttered, smiling, and you had to laugh.

“Come on, one last try,” you egged him on. He laughed a little and took your hands in his, picking you up by the waist and spinning you around.

“I missed you,” Izuki said plaintively as he held you by the waist, staring intently at your face with his sharp eyes, his thin lips dipping into a pout. “You look so beautiful tonight.”

Tonight your hair was messy and windswept, your brown skin dry and your lips chapped – the farthest thing from beautiful. But no matter how you looked – even if you were to wear a garbage bag and show up to your spot – he’d always say that.

You smiled at him, drinking every single feature in – the dark eyes that sang sin and desire, the high cheekbones and Roman nose, the straight jet-black hair that hung over his forehead in the bangs you so loved to muss, the dark purple scales at the edges of his jawbone and temples that covered his human form entirely save the face when he willed it.

“I missed you too,” you admitted, reaching up to put your arms around his neck. You were only a few inches shorter than him, thankfully, so it wasn’t much of a stretch. He smiled at you and kissed your forehead (which he loved to do), taking out your clip that held your hair to the side and sweeping your princess-style fringe out of your face, clipping it into a small crest atop your head.

“I still don’t understand why you got this haircut, it hides your forehead,” Izuki complained.

“Because it’s a princess cut, and it makes me feel a little more like a princess,” you explained bashfully, a little embarrassed. “I’m the farthest thing from a princess. _Hime_ , more like _hi_ - **not** - _me_.” The pun cheered you up a little.

“If you just agreed to get married to me, you could solve that problem,” he snorted, running a hand through his hair as if he could feel the familiar weight of the crown that usually rested there.

“But I’m not a shifter, Shun,” you giggled. “Least of all a dragon like _ryuu_.” He didn’t smile at your pun, and you frowned in worry.

“Your aunt would allow it,” he spoke suddenly, pulling you close. His tone was serious now; no hint of a pun. “And I have no family to worry about. It would be easy enough to Change you, too.”

It was sad but true. Your aunt hated you with a burning passion; she would be all too happy if you disappeared. And his parents had been killed when he was barely a child, the weight of a throne falling on his shoulders before he could speak. It was one of the reasons why he was so different in his home; with them, he had to pretend to be perfect. With Junpei, with _you_ , he could be himself.

But you couldn’t take his offer.

“I’m not a princess,” you managed. “You’re a prince. I’m a girl off the streets.”

“Does it matter?” His gaze was intense, serious. “Does anything matter when it comes to love?”

You stared mutely into his eyes, so full of passion and feeling. You couldn’t speak, overwhelmed by the intensity of both your feelings. There was a lump in your throat which you could barely swallow. You looked up at the sky, trying to blink back the tears that suddenly pricked at your eyeballs.

Your eyes widened in alarm as you watched the sky lighten. The guards would soon be here – the patrol would change – and you hadn’t even _kissed_ yet –

He crashed his lips into yours with feeling, glancing around even as he did. The kiss was full of passion and pain and anger and hurt and _love_ , so much bottomless love that your heart welled with it and you had to kiss him back with all the emotions he was giving you.

The sound of footsteps made you two pull apart. You crouched down, hiding in a bush; he scaled the tree lightning-fast and hid in its leaves. Both of you held your breath as the guards passed, lazily marching, barely looking around. You doubted they would’ve spotted you if you had been kissing in the middle of the path; most likely they’d push past you and slouch on.

He dropped down lightly with a feline grace, landing next to you in the bush. He kissed you againt, both of you furtively looking around for more guards. His mouth trailed down your neck, leaving you with pink cheeks and a mildly red neck which faded back to its regular brown with every breath.

“Come with me,” he whispered against your collarbone. “Come with me, (y/n). You’re the only person that has ever made me really happy.”

“I can’t,” you whispered back. “I’m not good enough-”

He raised his head and shot you a deadly glare, his years of experience in a royal court of thorns backing him up fully. You quailed a little but sent back a street-hardened glare of your own. Two could play at this game.

“Don’t you ever dare say that again,” he hissed. “Any man would be the luckiest in the world to have you.”

You blushed, but remembered why you were arguing with him. “It’s not proper! You have to marry a princess who deserves you,”

“I can make you a princess if you marry me,” he whispered pleadingly. “Please, (y/n). _Please_. I – my eighteenth year is to end soon, and I won’t be able to slip away so often when I’m king. I can’t handle them without you. The pressure to marry will mount, and I could never marry anyone but you.”

“I – Shun-”

“Please,” he whispered and kissed you again. It was a diffident kiss, a kiss that was hoping not to be caught by anyone. A kiss that was vulnerable and broken and pleading.

“ _Please_ ,”

“Okay,” the word was out of your mouth before you knew it. His eyes shone brightly and he sat back on his haunches.

“Really?” he asked, mouth quivering. “You – you will? You’ll come home and marry me?”

You clapped a hand over your mouth, but you couldn’t take it back.

And in the end… this is what you really wanted – even if you couldn’t have it, more than anything, you had wanted it.

Who turned down a chance when it came knocking at their doorstep, after all?

So you smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

“Thank you,” he murmured, burying his face in your hair. You held him for a while, basking in just his presence, your heart finally _happy_ for once even if he would be leaving you in a few short minutes.

Sure enough, he pulled away from the hug the next minute.

“I have to go now. Be ready tomorrow night with everything you need.” he instructed. “I love you,” His features softened as he said this and he gazed at you like you were the entire world.

You nodded, heart thrumming with anticipation. “I love you too,” you told him softly.

He kissed you one last time, short and sweet, and then he shifted, the great dark purple dragon only half-visible in the mauve dawn. You watched him as he flew, graceful and powerful, and waved until he was out of sight.

Then you slipped back out of the gardens, smiling like an idiot as you ran along well-practiced paths to your rickety old home.

Just one more day and you would have everything you had ever dreamed of. A comfortable home, a good life –

And him. 


End file.
